thechipmunkkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Important Characters of the Chipmunk Kingdom
Introduction This is a list of individuals past and present that are the movers and shakers of the The Chipmunk Kingdom storyline. From Hakooji the Chipmunk who Cast his vote for day to Tamias Orenberg, all of these characters throughout the timeline have have left there marks that have shaped the Kingdom into the great and powerful nation that it is today and will continue to shape the Nation and the world around it for many generations to come. This list is organized by major events from current to past. The HSO Tide These are the characters of the current storyline entitled "The HSO Tide" a time when a tyrannical millitent group called the Humans Supremacist Organization threatens all animal nations and freedom loving humans with their plan to restore Humanity to a time when humans held absolute power over the entire Earth. Aurora Ivan S. Tremble Tamias Orenberg Wes Franklin Wolfee Darkfang Legend of the Darkfang Empire This story arc takes place in the timeline of The HSO Tide during a period of uneasy truce between the Animal Nations and the HSO controlled human nations and before he met Aurora. Though on the political scene things are still very tense, all is calm on both sides. Tamias Orenberg seeking a suitable place to build a restful retreat, parchases Spirit Wolf Island, a mysterious and beautiful floating island with a dubious reputation among the locals of being haunted by a Spirit Wolf hence its name. However what was suppose to be a routine real estate aquisition turn out to be an epic saga in which Tamias finds himself helping the Spirit Wolf in her quest to find the Lost Darkfang Empire. This adventure pits the Spirit Wolf in a struggle to come to terms with her past while Tamias finds himself facing an internal conflict between his chipmunk instincts and remaining true to the morals his human guardians instilled in him. Tamias Orenberg Wolfee Darkfang Shadow Imps Kelciia, the Head Shadow Imp KIng Brunis II Lucana, the Lupin Goddess Tawa's Reach This is a current storyline happening in parelel to "The HSO Tide" in which Jerry Lee brought back to life some how found himself cast into far reaches of the galaxy and trying to find his way home discovers a possible new threat to the Chipmunk Kingdom, one that even with all the power of Tawa may not be able to stop along with an Extra Terrastrial chipmunk named Bulleri and hopes of many thousands of Chipmunk Kingdoms throughout the galaxy and hopes to stop the Last Fantaran. Addus of the Imperial House of Oberstes Incendia Bulleri Damour Jerry Lee Shaka Lewisa The Crystal Cracked Taking place during the time when the Chipmunk Kingdom is recovering from the struggles against the Inner Circle which nearly ended the Kingdom, the Bear somehow is revived by the Eternal Darkness and is out for revenge for twice having his plans to plunge the world into eternal darkness foiled by chipmunks. The Synergy Crystal is fractured by the Baer. It falls upon the shoulders of a young chipmunk to seek out and find the spirit of Jerry Lee and use his powers to restore the Crystal. Bear who Cast his Vote for Night, The Delphi Parthenon Lewisa Spirit of Jerry Lee Stripes Luna Insurrection of the Inner Circle In this past storyline a cult like group known as the inner circle takes over the Chipmunk Kingdom and attempts to suppress the Divine Destiny and chipmunk culture and replace it with a cult like religion designed to let the Grand Bishop syphon power from the Synergy Crystal. Making matters worse is the diabolical Dark Realm Emperor and his vast legions are on the Chipmunk Kingdom's door step about to invade. It is up to Jerry Lee to stop the Dark Realm from invading the Chipmunk Kingdom and to find out why the Grand Bishop and the Inner Circle has taken over the Kingdom. Bear Who Cast His Vote For Night, The Dark Realm Emperor, The Grand Bishop, The Jerry Lee Kachina Lewisa Maz Norman Lee Philip Lee Toran The Chipmunk Who Cast His Vote For Day In the origin story of the Chipmunk Kingdom and how chipmunks got their stripes, the animals have gathered in the forest to decide rather to have day or night. Unfortunately, the animals are indecisive. Seeing the opportunity to get his wish for darkness, The Bear attempts to bully the other animals into opting for night. It is up to a chipmunk named Hakooji to risk his life to cast the deciding vote for day. Bear Who Cast his Vote for Night, The Great and Wise Owl, The Hakooji, the Chipmunk Lion Otter Wolf Rabbit Raccoon Tawa